


Making Out

by respoftw



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge - McShep [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: On P5Y-4TR they don't shake hands, they make out.





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12 : Making Out

On P5Y-4TR they don't shake hands, they make out.

John really wishes someone would have told him this before they left. He especially wishes someone would have told him before he damn near dropped his P-90 when Teyla stuck her tongue down some bearded villagers throat.

He _really_ wishes someone had told him about it before he committed an act of unpardonable offence by pushing the hairy oaf off Rodney two minutes later.

Later, after they were safe from the spears and the arrows, Rodney admits it was kinda romantic.

No one else, he whispers in John's ear. Only you.


End file.
